This invention relates to magnetic induction cores and more particularly, to the provision of a lock for the outer turn of such core to enable locking with such locking outer turn.
In the magnetic core art for use in magnetic induction apparatus, the core is formed of a plurality of laminations of magnetic strip material. Often the core material is wound about a mandrel in a circular form until the desired number of laminations are provided. Then the wound core is cut, for example, along a single radial line, to provide single turn laminations. The cut laminations are then re-assembled, shaped and annealed to form the desired core. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,067. In this manufacturing process, usually the outer turn is banded or welded to the desired circumference and the other laminations are assembled within such outer turn. Such outer turn then being called a stacking ring.
Recently it has been found that the process of re-assembling the cut core be readily performed by nesting by starting with the inner turn and progressing to the outer turn. After the core has been re-assembled in the annular shape, the precut core must be locked during the forming and annealing operation. Also, after lacing the precut formed core with a preform coil, it is desirable to provide a locking outer turn to aid in holding the core together during operation of the electrical induction apparatus utilizing the core and coil. This invention provides a novel, locking outer turn that may be used for locking during forming and annealing and also used for locking the laced core after it has been laced with a preformed coil.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a simple, easily locked outer locking turn for a precut core.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a locking outer turn for a precut core which may be reused to lock the precut core when laced with a preformed coil.